Le Noël de la Cité
by Sassenash
Summary: voilà un texte un peu no where, à la même sauce que Beyond, mais qui ne fait pas parti de cette suite d'aventure. Voici comment la Doyenne a offert un clan en cadeau de noël à ses guerrier.
1. Chapter 1

Le Noël des citoyens

Une jeune femme, du moins en apparence, tenait conseille au centre d'un cité avec un hybride demi drow et un vampire.

-C'est ennuyeux comme semaine de noël, dit le drow.  
-Mouais, aucun combat depuis trop longtemps. La Cité est trop bien menée, on est trop en paix.

La Gardienne se tourne vers Angel.

-Que veux-tu dire par trop en paix ?  
-Ben voilà, les guerriers s'ennuient. Pis c'est fête … ils aimeraient avoir un clan à se mettre sous la dent.

Le plus jeune du trio sautille et monte sur le rebord de la fontaine pour dominer ses aînés.

-J'ai une idée ! J'ai entendu parler d'une triade qui se vante d'être plus puissante que quiconque. Elle a même osée dire que la Cité était bâti par des lopettes. On leur tend un piège ?

La fée très intéressée se caresse le menton en réfléchissant.

-Il faudrait réunir tout notre monde, ou du moins ceux qui sont encore dans le coin. Aussi trouver un moyen d'attirer la triade. Je crois savoir de qui parle Telvin, l'homme ayant proféré ces paroles se nomme Sephiroth.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se venger ? demande le vampire.  
-Oui, mais il faudrait tourner ça à ma sauce. Angel, réuni tout le monde. Telvin, suit moi. Si tu fais tout ce que je te demande, on va en avoir pour notre argent ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Le foutoir habituel

Un paladin arrive sur les terres désolés des Plaines de Sang, où tous les grands combats de la Cité se sont menés depuis la nuit des temps. L'horizon est vide, malgré l'invitation reçu un peu plus tôt de la pars de la Doyenne.

-Merde, personne … à pars toi Telvin.

En effet le plus jeune des gamins de la Gardienne se tient sur la branche du seul arbre qui se trouve à des lustres à la ronde (ce même arbre dans lequel un certain guerrier se serait pété la gueule quelques histoires plus tôt)

-Ben euh … ouais … y'a Henki qui vient, réplique le jeune freluquet.  
-Henki ?  
-Ouais.

Alors apparaît la Gardienne en personne, suivit d'un tarla qui apparaît dans des flammes noires, vêtu d'une longue veste noire et des épaulières nacrées. Pour toute marque d'admiration, Esperanza grogne et Asthurion s'assoie (car c'est bien lui le paladin). Tout à coup la quiétude est bousculée par la voix tonitruante d'un démon à face de raizen … mais c'est Raizen !

-ESPERANZA !  
-TOI ! réplique du même ton la fée.  
-QUOI ! AH ! RAIZEN, ajoute Telvin pour être dans le ton.  
-Salut toi, se contente le paladin un peu perdu.

Tout à coup, un flocon noir sort lentement du sol. Alors qu'un lord Hawkswood entre sans se faire remarquer.

-Que se passe-t-il, se demande Sephiroth, le mec apparut dans les flammes noires un peu plus tôt.

Pas grand monde lui répond, tous ont l'attention tournée vers Crono Natsuga qui arrive tranquillement. Le paladin ne manque pas de le saluer chaudement … et Sephiroth de remarquer qu'il y a beaucoup de monde dans le coin. Flocon Noir décide de simplement se balader autour en attendant la suite des évènements.

-Pas assez, dit Asthurion no where.  
-Quoi ? demande Sephiroth. Pourquoi tant de monde ?  
-Crise ! On va t'expliquer.

Sephiroth comprit enfin qu'il avait affaire à un fou déluré et décida de se sauver entre le Flocon Noir et Raizen. Ce dernier venait d'apprendre qu'Esperanza, dite la folle, était la mère de Telvin, dit le bouffon. D'ailleurs la fée le relance d'un tonitruant RAIZEN auquel il répond son plus fort ESPE. Flocon devant la mine déconfite de Sephiroth décide de lustrer sa dague.

Henki arrive enfin, vêtu d'une longue cape noire dissimulant totalement sa personne mais nous on sait qui il est parce que je suis le narrateur, et il marche lentement et silencieusement vers le groupe de joyeux lurons où l'on entend toujours des RAIZENNNNNNN. Quand il arrive à hauteur du groupe, il voit la folle sauter au cou du dit Raizen. Il tente de la garder calme.

Lord Hawkswood déjà pas mal resté en retrait se dit qu'il est définitivement mieux de rester dans son coin le temps des étranges retrouvailles. Crono comprend enfin qui est devant lui et sourit. Le Flocon Noir rengaine sa dague après lustrage.

-Raizen … tiens tiens tiens … Bonsoir.  
-CRONO ! s'écrie se dernier aux oreilles de la fée pendue à son cou.  
-Je te vois encore en vie, sourie ce dernier, cela m'étonne.  
-Je suis un démon des limbes maintenant, dit-il tout sourire.  
-Hmm, du moment que tu n'invoques pas un dragon.  
-T'inquiète.  
-T'es mieux ! dit Espe.

Angel apparaît enfin, portant un regard sur tout le monde réuni. Ce monde en profite pour se souhaiter mutuellement bonsoir, même si quelques uns semblent encore attendre quelque chose, le gros est déjà en place. Sephiroth se dit une fois de plus qu'il y a beaucoup de monde … beaucoup trop de monde. Telvin se lève debout sur sa branche pour surplomber l'assemblée hétéroclite.

-Ok tout le monde ! Ok, j'avoue, j'attends pas que tout le monde arrive pour parler, mais on s'en calisse. Sephiroth ici présent a mit quelque peu en doute les capacités militaires de notre cité.

Sentant anguille sous roche, Sephiroth sort ses épées en croyant important de préciser que c'est une épée Blanc Du Malheur et une épée Noire du Chaos. Immédiatement Raizen lui intime de se calmer. Il connaît bien les farfadets ici présent et sait que la Gardienne donnera l'ordre de tout pulvérisé avant qu'un seul de ses guerriers ne lève une lame.

-Laisse moi lui prouver le contraire, Telvin, dit Angel, seigneur des vampires.

Sans laisser le temps à Telvin de répondre, un vieil homme apparaît, se traînant difficilement, le visage creusé par la souffrance de la maladie qui le ronge. Le jeune après lui avoir jeté un regard se tourne vers le vampire.

-On est pas ici pour se battre … encore. -Tu veux que la réputation de la Cité soit entachée ? Parfait !  
-Les gardiens de Gaïa sont bien nos alliés … après ça bon on peut fermer les yeux.

Le vampire, boudeur, s'adosse à l'arbre et ferme les yeux.

-Qui est ce Sephiroth ? demande Crono.  
-Moi, dit le visé.  
-Merci, je le savais … -Le chef du clan du Fléau, dit Raizen à Crono.  
-Mouais, si Raizen fait parti de l'équipe de Sephiroth, je demande à voir les autres membres, se dit Crono douteux.

Agacé, Telvin demande le calme pour continuer.

-Sephiroth et ses amis seraient mieux nos alliés que nos ennemis ! ASTHURION !

Le paladin avait dégainé une épée à deux mains et se dirigeait dans le dos de Sephiroth. Devant la diversion, Henki et Crono se donnent la main.

-Henki, content de te revoir !  
-Bonsoir Crono, dit ce dernier en inclinant la tête. Comment vas-tu ?  
-À merveille, à côté de la femme que j'aime.

Il regarde Espe d'un air entendu. Sephiroth un peu fatigué de cette bande d'hurluberlu se tourne vers le jeune hybride. Le Flocon Noir en profite pour se placer devant Asthurion, mine de rien, l'air nonchalant. Ce dernier lui lance un regard noir, mais le chef du clan ennemi n'en a pas fini avec le fils du ranger.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? -Hmm … parce que tu as un instant douté de nos capacités millitaires … et regarde qui vient à ta rencontre.

Il lui montre l'élite des combattants de Féarun d'un mouvement majestueux de la main, fier de la racaille rassemblée sous l'emblème de la Cité. Le chef du Fléau n'avait en effet pas trop porté attention à qui étaient ces écervelés qui se tenaient sans structure comme des enfants dans la cours de maternelle.

-Et encore, la plupart ne sont pas ici ! -Y'a du monde, je l'avoue. Je te crois bon, parlons diplomatie.

Le paladin, encore dans sa bulle, s'amuse à pointer une épée sur Sephiroth, mais Flocon Noir la lui chope des mains pendant que Telvin tourne vers lui un regard désapprobateur.

-Asthurion SVP ! Faites pas attention au Pal, il est pratique en église mais bon coté baston et diplomatie … bof.

Henki de sous sa capuche toise Sephiroth qui tient toujours ses épées en mains, pour sa pars, avant de reporter son attention sur les autres. Telvin commence à en avoir marre et dégaine Kyu et Kuy, ses deux katanas magique.

-Ok tout le monde je vous conseille de rester pacifique et de ranger vos armes, même si elles sont cachés ou invisibles !

On entend un cliquetis pendant une bonne minute dans la petite foule, la plus longue à tout ranger reste Espe.

-Maman ! soupire le jeune avant de rengainer.

Contrairement aux autres, Flocon Noir décide de dégainer une katana d'argent, la Gardienne contourne ses amis et se place à coté de lui en chuchotant.

-On range le joujou.

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la foule les choses se corsent entre Crono et sephiroth. Le gardien de la Cité a simplement intimé l'ordre à l'invité de ne plus chercher la bagarre.

-Une règle simple ici, on laisse les armes au fourreau …  
-Des menaces ?  
-Les menaces je m'en fou, tu viens en diplomatie et sans raison de guerre, alors laisse tes armes où elles sont.  
-Aucune menace, simplement le bon entendement, renchérit Telvin.

D'ailleurs il tente de reprendre la parole, mais c'est toujours la galère et a qui Henki parle du mariage d'Espe et Crono, à qui Raizen demande un prêtre, Asthurion va même s'excuser de son geste au général du Fléau. Angel toujours en retrait regarde amusé tout ce beau monde s'exciter pour un rien. Même Lord Hawkswood reconnu pour être un pervers de genre gore s'assoie, n'aimant pas ce genre de trouble. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Comment en arriver à la sauce Espe

Elminster, le faible malade d'un peu plus tôt, approche du centre, en l'occurrence l'arbre de Telvin. Il lève les mains et enfin il semble s'instaurer un moindre calme dans les rangs.

-Écoutez un vieil homme.  
-Très vieux même, ne peut s'empêcher Asthurion.

Le magicien lui décoche un regard, lève son bâton et lui lance un sort de mutisme. Il se retourne enfin vers la foule.

-Messieurs, madame. La fête est au complet. Ici sont réunis deux sigles sous les étoiles de notre cité. La Triade et la Cité. Nombreux sont nos alliés et je crois que nous préférions rester amis avec la Triade que de devoir les exterminer.  
-ARG, laisse échapper Sephiroth.

Les paroles sacrilège que venaient de prononcer le vieux fou avaient touché pile le cœur du général pour le piquer au vif. Asthurion essayant d'incanter en silence, Espe le tire en arrière pour le tenir plus calme. Elminster se tourne vers Sephiroth, amusé de sa réaction.

-Vous préférez sûrement cela je n'en doute pas un instant. -Pourquoi voulez-vous être nos alliés ? -Simplement parce que l'union fait la force.  
-Et l'union pour détruire qui ?

Une renarde des glace à neuf queues se faufile dans la foule. Elle aperçoit Crono, accourt vers lui et se couche à ses pieds.

-Pas pour détruire, continue Elminster, pour conserver l'harmonie.

Il se chuchote à lui même.

-Ou détruire Oniria.  
-Alors là, ça dépend !

Sephiroth avait entendu la dernière remarque d'Elminster.

Angel commence à trouver toute cette mascarade agaçante et inutile, surtout qu'il se doute de l'issue et trouve que la sauce Espe est longue à préparer pour rien. Telvin l'entraîne à l'écart.

-Tu connais maman, quand on doute d'elle … donc soit ils acceptent de nous rejoindre, ce dont je doute, soit ils viendront de plus en plus nombreux et on aura un baston du tonnerre.  
-Alors ta mère attend que tout le monde soit là ?  
-Exact.  
-Avec les pointures qu'ils ont, on mettra au moins cinq tours en tout …  
-Tu nous sous estimes, murmure Henki non loin.  
-C'est vrai ! Trois tours.

Elminster marche maintenant vers Sephiroth.

-Ici nous sommes en paix … mais il ne faut qu'un mot de vous. Un mot de vous pour nous joindre, vous joindre à une grande puissance. Ou un mot de vous pour en être détruit.

Sephiroth regarde le mage de ses yeux rouges, voulant sans doute l'intimider. Après un court instant de réflexion, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Me joindre à vous … hmmm. Dans quel sens ?

Un chevalier se pointe, très en retard.

-Il y a du monde ! dit Nightmare.

Sans porter attention au nouveau venu, Elminster continue de parler avec Sephiroth.

-Je vous explique clairement … vous avez pris notre insigne, ce qui prouve votre manque d'expérience et de connaissance.  
-Et alors ?  
-Nous vous proposons d'être plus que vous ne serez jamais en restant seuls.  
-Mon armée s'appelle la Triade Noire -Elle sera la Triade Noire. Mais je lui propose, moi, de venir vivre en nos murs, et qui sait, trouver ses soldats en nos citoyens ou ailleurs, ayant tous les avantages de la cité … Contre une simple fidélité. -Donc vous voulez que mon armée face partie de la votre et que je devienne simple soldat c'est ça ?

Le mage se frotte les tempes. Esperanza lui a souvent expliqué que lorsqu'on offre quelque chose gratuitement à un barbare, sa méfiance lui fait tout comprendre croche. Il sait aussi que le but est que ces barbares là comprennent tout croche afin de provoquer quelque chose qui lui échappe, mais la stupidité du générale de la Triade l'ébahie.

-NON ! Nous désirons que la Triade vive en nos murs pour que la Triade aide en temps de guerre comme nous aiderons la Triade si elle en a besoin.  
-Je souhaite que nous soyons juste alliés ayant une armée indépendante.

Elminster se tape la tête contre l'arbre. N'est-ce pas tacitement ce qu'il vient de dire à ce bouché de …. Il tente de rester calme, la Doyenne n'a pas encore donné l'ordre. Il entend Telvin expliquer à Flocon Noir qu'Asthurion est juste un taré et il tente de retenir son fou rire vu la difficulté du moment.

Ayant eu le temps de reprendre un peu de son calme, il recommence à expliquer.

-Vous serez tout ce qu'il y a de plus indépendant -Je souhaite aussi vivre en dehors de votre Cité.  
-Vivre en dehors de notre Cité ? Qu'est ce qui nous prouverait que tu es sincère ?  
-Tu n'auras que ma confiance. Je vais en parler à mes seconds, on va voir.  
-Cool, ne peut s'empêcher Angel Cry (qui est-ce?) C'est là qu'on entre en scène !

Esperanza regarde la Triade qui semble débattre dans son coin. Si ils acceptent, ils foutent son plan à l'eau … et ses guerriers sont de plus en plus impatients. Henki feuillette même un plan d'épée en bon forgeron qu'il est, mais prouvant ainsi qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

-Y'a des Gardiens dans la place ? demande Telvin.

Sephiroth revient, on entend encore Angel Cry lui dire qu'il trouve la ville pas mal.

-J'ai pris ma décisions.  
-Bien, dit Elminster, se retirant devant Telvin.  
-Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris le topo, dit le jeune. Laissez- moi vous expliquez. Vous nous avez grandement offensé et pour votre pardon nous vous proposons une trêve. Cette trêve consiste à accepter la citoyenneté et non pas signer un contrat militaire.

Esperanza écoute son fils, se demandant qui a changé ses plans et pourquoi. Angel souris et regarde le jeune.

-En gros, il va falloir les supprimer, ils en savent trop …

Il laisse paraître un léger sourire de satisfaction. Les oreilles des guerriers commencent à se retourner vers la scène qui se déroule. Henki roule même son plan et le range sous sa cape.

-C'est la partie qui m'intéresse le plus. Il me semblait qu'Espe nous ferait pas venir pour rien.

Sans prêter garde aux combattants qui commencent à sentir les effluves du combat, Telvin poursuit.

-Les milices, nous en avons suffisamment pour éviter toutes attaques extérieures.  
-Ça va vous servir à rien d'avoir plus de citoyens, soupire Sephiroth.

Angel le regarde en se craquant les jointures. Henki sourie franchement de sous sa capuche et Crono cesse de flatter sa renard.

-Ce serait une façon de nous assurer de ce que vous faites … et qui plus est vous ne pourriez pas vraiment être un alliés sans les avantages de la cité. Ceux-ci sont accessibles seulement pour un citoyens.  
-Bien, mon offre c'est de faire vivre quelques officiers dans votre cité. Ça va ?

Esperanza pogne carrément les nerfs.

-Les idiots ! C'est comme si on me disait : bois ce whisky ou on te tue … et que je disais : un seul verre svp.

Angel regarde Telvin, sidéré.

-C'est pas drôle !  
-Tu es gardien, à ce titre ton mot vaut plus que le mien … que veux-tu dire ? -Euh … on les massacres ?

Flocon Noir approche de l'arbre en regardant Telvin et Angel. Telvin fait signe à Angel d'attendre encore un moment puis à Flocon de parler.

-En dehors de tout ce que vous nous avez reproché, commence celui-ci, on a quand même notre honneur. Vivre en vos murs serait comme être à votre merci.  
-La merci de qui ? Vous l'êtes plus en refusant notre appuie.  
-L'honneur, dit Angel, ne sert plus à rien quand on est à six pieds sous terre… -Si, à nourrir les vers.  
-Mouais, c'est une possibilité…

Henki étouffe son rire suite à cette pensée qu'il considère spirituelle. Angel Cry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire même si il est du mauvais côté de la barrière.

-La proposition, la notre, continue Flocon sans se laisser perturber, est donc d'accepter l'alliance … mais nous ne vivrons pas tous dans la Cité.

Crono se perd en se parlant à lui même d'honneur.

-L'honneur est ce qui permet à l'homme, en plus de l'amour, de prouver qu'il vit ! Un homme avec honneur vaut bien mieux qu'ils soient mort ou vivant ! dans la mémoire de tous, l'honneur reste.  
-Euh Crono, la ferme ….

Le maître du temps se retourne rouge de colère vers le vampire qui a osé lui parler ainsi, mais Telvin fait signe, une dernière fois, de se taire.

-Flocon, je ne peux garantir que nos hommes ne seront pas offusqués de votre refus.

À ce sujet, Henki lève la main.

-Puis-je tenter de converser avec eux ?  
-Ce n'est plus nécessaire.

Esperanza s'approche à son tour de l'arbre. Tous ses guerriers se taisent, la main sur leurs armes.

-Gens de la Triade, c'était un refus offusquant, je dis.

Sephiroth semble un instant atterré de l'imbécillité de la 'doyenne'.

-Citoyens, continue-t-elle. Tuez-les … Je n'attendais que ça, soupire Angel. 


End file.
